


Answering the Call

by paintingfire



Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning After, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tour seems a long time ago, but finally Aiden goes to see Matt, just for a drink, for a laugh.</p><p>This is the phonecall between them the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answering the Call

**Author's Note:**

> I never planned to write this, I just suddenly did when I hooked onto the "Three Little Words" idea! A phonecall between Matt and Aiden. First just the words revealed to us, the listener. Then we're let into their thoughts. Then into their actions.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a mere storyteller, a painter of words. I have no secret mind-reading powers. The characterisations of the people and portrayal of events within the following story are therefore wholly fictitious. A fairytale begins "Once upon a time" but it does not mean it really happened. Remember that and we'll all live happily ever after!

Matt "About last night"

Aiden: " _Now_ you call?"

Matt: "I'm bored, Aiden"

Aiden: "You're always bored"

Matt: "Play with me"

Aiden: "Play what exactly?"

Matt: "Three little words"

Aiden: "No fucking way!"

Matt: "Yes fucking way!"

Aiden: "You're a douche!"

Matt: "I miss you"

Aiden: "Miss you more"

Matt: "...This isn't right"

Aiden: "What isn't right?"

Matt: "How I feel"

Aiden: "How do you?"

Matt: "Lost... without you."

Aiden: "It's weird, huh?"

Matt: "Weirder than weird"

Aiden: "Why? Tell me"

Matt: "Because it's you"

Aiden: "Is that bad?"

Matt: "You're my friend"

Aiden: "And you're mine"

Matt: "Friends miss friends"

Aiden: "Not like this!"

Matt: "So, define _this_ "

Aiden: "I can't Matt"

Matt: "Try, for me"

Aiden: "That's the point"

Matt: " _What's_ the point?"

Aiden: "That it's _you_ "

Matt: "If it wasn't?"

Aiden: "I'd... kiss you"

Matt: "I'd kiss back"

Aiden: "Sure you would"

Matt: "I would, Aiden"

Aiden: "Would you, really?"

Matt: "I'd _have_ to"

Aiden: " _Why_ have to?"

Matt: "Because it's you"

Aiden: "You're my friend"

Matt: "Not any more"

Aiden: "Matthew Sheridan Cardle!"

Matt: "Is in love"

Aiden: "With a girl"

Matt: "With a boy!"

Aiden: "Called Aiden Grimshaw?"

Matt: "Called Aiden Grimshaw"

Aiden: "So fucking weird"

Matt: "So fucking _right_

Aiden: "I hate you"

Matt: "Three little words"

Aiden: "Three little words"

Matt: "Changed our world"

=+=

 **Matt: "About last night"**

Last night, when they'd finally met up in person for the first time since forever. When instead of having a few beers and a bit of a laugh they'd drunk too much and starting bickering. Seriously. Throwing hurtful accusations around until they'd really started to hit home.

 **Aiden: " _Now_ you call?"**

After last night, when things were said, when boundaries were crossed. When they realised they no longer needed to spend time together, to depend on each other. The X Factor was finally over and all they were left with was Matt and Aiden. Two separate people returning to two separate lives.

 **Matt: "I'm bored, Aiden"**

And he was, because he missed the routine, the routine that had stopped him thinking too much.

 **Aiden: "You're always bored"**

And so was he, with their routine. The routine that made him think too much.

 **Matt: "Play with me"**

Because he didn't want to lose this forever, this thing they'd had. The ability to be silly, to make each other laugh.

 **Aiden: "Play what exactly?"**

He was tired of playing games. That's what had caused the argument, the dancing around more important things. Something had to give. Now there was no turning back.

 **Matt: "Three little words"**

After all that's all it had taken to get them here, like this.  
 **  
Aiden: "No fucking way!"**

And now he wanted to die of embarrassment, because Matt had brought it up. The words screamed out by a tongue loosened by drink, by frustration, by grief.

 **Matt: "Yes fucking way!"**

Because you need to be reminded of that. The reason why.

 **Aiden: "You're a douche!"**

Because he hadn't realised how much they both were hurting.  
 **  
Matt: "I miss you"**

Which had been the simple truth.

 **Aiden: "Miss you more"**

He'd missed him so much, so very much.  
 **  
Matt: "...This isn't right"**

The whole situation. Last night...

 **Aiden: "What isn't right?"**

The argument? Or this, this trying to get something back.  
 **  
Matt: "How I feel"**

Confused, scared.  
 **  
Aiden: "How do you?"**

Because he needs to know.

 **Matt: "Lost... without you."**

Even for such a short time, and it's kind of ridiculous. Considering they'd wanted this.  
 **  
Aiden: "It's weird, huh?"**

This change in their relationship. A friendship changed by three words said in anger.

 **Matt: "Weirder than weird"**

Had they done the right thing? Or had they ruined everything?

 **Aiden: "Why? Tell me"**

He needs to know if Matt regrets this

 **Matt: "Because it's you"**

Because it's Aiden. Of all people.

 **Aiden: "Is that bad?"**

Is it so bad, that they feel like this?

 **Matt: "You're my friend"**

Which should never have been a problem, shouldn't have been something they let go.

 **Aiden: "And you're mine"**

No matter what, when it came down to it.  
 **  
Matt: "Friends miss friends"**

And they had, that was to be expected.

 **Aiden: "Not like this!"**

Not as if his world had ended just because they couldn't actually see each other. Might stop seeing each other.  
 **  
Matt: "So, define _this_ "**

Because he's still afraid to. Because it's admitting it in the cold light of day.

 **Aiden: "I can't Matt"**

This isn't fair, it's not a normal situation. Never was.

 **Matt: "Try, for me"**

Because he needs to know.

 **Aiden: "That's the point"**

It was always the point.

 **Matt: " _What's_ the point?"**

Does regret stalk them now?

 **Aiden: "That it's _you_ "**

It's Matt, his friend, not some random stranger, or someone more.

 **Matt: "If it wasn't?"**

If they'd met in different circumstances, if all that had happened had never been.

 **Aiden: "I'd... kiss you"**

Because actions speak louder than words, and there would be nothing to lose.

 **Matt: "I'd kiss back"**

Because actions speak louder than words, and there would be everything to lose.

 **Aiden: "Sure you would"**

Kissing instead of running away, disgusted?

 **Matt: "I would, Aiden"**

Because it's what we both want.

 **Aiden: "Would you, really?"**

Even now, after all this?

 **Matt: "I'd _have_ to"**

Or die of regret.

 **Aiden: " _Why_ have to?"**

Don't feel obligated. I'd die if that was the case.

 **Matt: "Because it's you"**

Because it's Aiden. It's Aiden. It _is_ Aiden.

 **Aiden: "You're my friend"**

And friends aren't meant to be like this.

 **Matt: "Not any more"**

And he'll never regret it. Not now.

 **Aiden: "Matthew Sheridan Cardle!"**

He wants to scream, to shout, to show regret, but he can't.

 **Matt: "Is in love"**

And love makes you take risks, sometimes without realising it.

 **Aiden: "With a girl"**

So he'd thought.  
 **  
Matt: "With a boy!"**

So he'd realised.  
 **  
Aiden: "Called Aiden Grimshaw?"**

He still needed to know this wasn't a dream.

 **Matt: "Called Aiden Grimshaw"**

His friend. The friend he discovered he actually loved.

 **Aiden: "So fucking weird"**

To change the boundaries now, after so long.

 **Matt: "So fucking _right_**

Why had they never realised that before, why waste so much time?

 **Aiden: "I hate you"**

The last words spoken in anger, screamed right into his face.  
 **  
Matt: "Three little words"**

That released real emotions.

 **Aiden: "Three little words"**

That led to a furious kiss.

 **Matt: "Changed our world"**

And finally put it right.

=+=

 **Matt: "About last night"**

Matt knows he's looking nervous, biting his lip, chewing over what they did. Worried about the distance between them. Which is ridiculous. In so many ways. Because they've always been _so_ close, right from the start. But this is different. They both know that.

 **Aiden: " _Now_ you call?"**

Why are they talking on the phone, when they're lying in the same bed? Naked in the same bed? Because they're clinging to the outer edges, because it's "the morning after" and it might be the end. His heart plummets. Even more than it had yesterday evening, when it seemed to be the end of their friendship.  
 **  
Matt: "I'm bored, Aiden"**

And he sees the colour drain from Aiden, and so help him he's relieved he looks upset.

 **Aiden: "You're always bored"**

He's trying to remember this, that it's just Matt, but what if he means he's bored with him? That this was a mistake.

 **Matt: "Play with me"**

He turns and finally catches Aiden's eyes, hopes he understands the appeal. The need for a bit of normality in this new situation.

 **Aiden: "Play what exactly?"**

Woah! Down boy. He shifts under the covers, and knows he's actually blushing as sees an answering spark (of relief?) fire Matt's gaze.

 **Matt: "Three little words"**

He knows he's putting Aiden in his place, making him take some responsibility for this. But he needs them to stop feeling embarrassed, and to stop feeling like a dirty old man. He wasn't the only one whose emotions burst out of control the night before.

 **Aiden: "No fucking way!"**

Now he's kind of horrified, because he remembers the awful things they'd said to each other. But then he remembers how that had felt. The way their feelings had built and built, how they'd got closer and closer, right up against each other, bodies screaming and shouting, suppressed emotions finally erupting in a lie and then a truth.

 **Matt: "Yes fucking way!"**

Because he never wants to forget that moment, when Aiden had pushed him too far and instinct took over and shocked both of them. The blood pumping through his veins. Aiden shoving at him, shouting at him. But all he could hear was Aiden's touch, all he could feel was Aiden's words. So he'd grabbed Aiden behind the head and forced that hard deep kiss on him. Ostensively to silence him, but really to make him talk. To make them both finally speak their minds. Even if it changes them forever.

 **Aiden: "You're a douche!"**

He's smiling now, because he knows Matt knows he can never resist him. Especially now. Not after last night when he'd first pushed him away in utter shock. But then he'd stood there, looking at Matt. A Matt who was obviously also in shock, but also tense and defensive and waiting to be rejected. So then he'd been compelled to close the distance, bridge the suddenly less terrifying gulf between them. He'd looked Matt in the eye and gently mimicked the older man's earlier actions. Wrapping his hands round, letting his fingers curl into Matt's hair to pull him closer. To kiss him properly, slowly, and in a way he'd never kissed anyone before. Returning a first kiss that gave answers instead of asking questions.

 **Matt: "I miss you"**

Matt gave a little shrug, let his eyes drop in confusion, because it _was_ a confusing truth about waking up to their new relationship. He missed the easiness of just being friends

 **Aiden: "Miss you more"**

Because he needs both, the friend and the lover and Matt seems to be moving away a little.

 **Matt: "...This isn't right"**

He moves his free hand distractedly in the air, painting his unease over his own body.

 **Aiden: "What isn't right?"**

He knows it's not him, shouldn't feel concerned, but his voice is both hard and soft at the same time.  
 **  
Matt: "How I feel"**

Excited and scared at the thought of something beginning and something ending.

 **Aiden: "How do you?"**

Because I've never felt happier but insecure at the same time because I can't talk this over with my best friend. Because you are my best friend.

 **Matt: "Lost... without you."**

The word comes out on a strangely defeated sigh, because he can't understand why he's lying here missing the 'old Aiden' but he is.

 **Aiden: "It's weird, huh?"**

He rolls over, props himself up on an elbow so he can meet Matt's eyes. Let them both know that they are still here for each other.

 **Matt: "Weirder than weird"**

A little smile of wonderment can't help dancing at Matt's lips, as he reaches out a finger to trace down Aiden's cheekbone, to come to rest against his full lower lip.

 **Aiden: "Why? Tell me"**

Opening his lips just enough to let his tongue play against Matt's fingertip as it moves oh so slowly back and forth.

 **Matt: "Because it's you"**

Matt finally drops the shield of his phone, aware that's it's even more ridiculous now they're practically back in each other's arms. He doesn't even know when Aiden put his down.

 **Aiden: "Is that bad?"**

Aiden's arms open up, knowing he's doing it as if saying 'Am I not enough?' Aware he's holding his breath until Matt moves and curls himself properly against him.

 **Matt: "You're my friend"**

Matt breaths the words to Aiden's neck, needing the familiarity to counteract the strangeness.

 **Aiden: "And you're mine"**

Aiden drops a quick kiss somewhere on Matt's head, uncaring where it lands, just making sure it's a gentle stamp of reassurance.

 **Matt: "Friends miss friends"**

He's trying to push himself free. To move Aiden back to safety, give him an excuse if he needs it.  
 **  
Aiden: "Not like this!"**

Now Aiden's uncomfortable, suddenly aware that this time yesterday they were two friends just planning to meet up as normal for a drink and a laugh. Who never once imagined that twenty-four hours later they'd be lying naked in each other's arms. After, let's face it, the most amazing night of his life.

 **Matt: "So, define _this_ "**

It's ridiculous, he's behaving ridiculously, he knows it. But he's now pulling Aiden's head down, challenging him. Glaring at him in desperation.

 **Aiden: "I can't Matt"**

It's too much, Matt's too much. So Aiden closes his eyes, tries to pretend that it's someone else he woke up with this morning. Not his best friend.  
 **  
Matt: "Try, for me"**

Unaware how desperate he sounds as he tries to break down the barrier he himself just raised.  
 **  
Aiden: "That's the point"**

Aiden open his eyes again and looks at Matt in frustration, wondering why in the fuck he doesn't get this!

 **Matt: " _What's_ the point?"**

He knows the answer, of course he does. He feels exactly the same but he still needs to hear it.

 **Aiden: "That it's _you_ "**

Now it's Aiden's hands that are running through the air over Matt. Jerking back as if they've suddenly experienced an electric shock, and maybe they have. Maybe that's what last night _was_.

 **Matt: "If it wasn't?"**

And he knows that Aiden understands what he means. That they need to stop thinking like friends and start thinking like lovers or they'll never stand a chance. To not be embarrassed at the change but to revel in it.

 **Aiden: "I'd... kiss you"**

And once more Aiden can't meet Matt's eyes, even though he's telling the truth. That's what he'd do to reassure someone it wasn't a one-night stand, that he didn't regret it, and then they'd just melt into the kiss and make love properly proving that the connection was so much more than just sex sprung from one heated moment the night before.  
 **  
Matt: "I'd kiss back"**

Matt moves closer again, his head beside Aiden's on the pillow, but not touching him. Looking right into Aiden's eyes, wanting him to really hear.

 **Aiden: "Sure you would"**

The frown wrinkles between his eyebrows, but his tongue shows more confidence, moistening his lips at the possibility.  
 **  
Matt: "I would, Aiden"**

He whispers the words to Aiden's ear, allowing his mouth the luxury of tugging at his earlobe for an instant, just because he can.

 **Aiden: "Would you, really?"**

Aiden's feeling suddenly giddy, turning his head, teasing the words to Matt's lips, but denying him a proper kiss because he can.  
 **  
Matt: "I'd _have_ to"**

Matt runs his hand up and down Aiden's bare arm, rocking hard into him and biting the word 'have' into his bottom lip.

 **Aiden: " _Why_ have to?"**

And Aiden's pushing his head back, arching his body into Matt, being rewarded when Matt's fingers move from his arm to play down his spine instead.  
 **  
Matt: "Because it's you"**

And he can't not kiss him, so Matt tightens his hold and opens their mouths together. Finally exploring each other fully in the cold light of day, and it's oh so much more because of it. Hotter and sweeter, because they're thinking clearly and wanting it in a different way.

 **Aiden: "You're my friend"**

And Aiden's pulling back, looking at Matt in satisfied wonderment and mock horror at the same time. Suddenly knowing exactly which buttons he's pushing in Matt as he sticks his tongue out at him in a oh-so- _not_ childish fashion.

 **Matt: "Not any more"**

He firmly grasps their erections together, starting a rhythm with his hand, his eyes locked on Aiden's, watching how they roll back, listening to the delighted faux-shocked gasp that leaves the younger man's throat.

 **Aiden: "Matthew Sheridan Cardle!"**

And Aiden's moving his whole body to match Matt's rhythm, needing the friction, needing to burn. Letting the fire consume them both, a fire that built for so fucking long it's a wonder fucking 'Maiden' hadn't self-combusted long before the night before.

 **Matt: "Is in love"**

The words torn roughly from Matt's throat, a growl of need, of possession, that raises to fever pitch as he screams it out. Because this is so not about finesse. It's about emotion of the rawest kind, about them both finally accepting this is the new them and they're going to come together or die trying.

 **Aiden: "With a girl"**

Aiden bites down hard on Matt's shoulder, the action defying the lie that got them here in the first place.

 **Matt: "With a boy!"**

Matt flicks and twists his thumb one final time, letting them both go, because he knows, he just knows Aiden so well. And he sinks his teeth, his own orgasm, into Aiden's neck. Proof that they were done talking it out, that now it just was.  
 **  
Aiden: "Called Aiden Grimshaw?"**

The soft self-satisfied moan that Aiden squirms and rolls full-bodied against Matt just to hear him say it. Because, though he knew Matt's body said his name, he still wanted to hear it from his lips.

 **Matt: "Called Aiden Grimshaw"**

Matt kissed the name to Aiden's lips, to his cheeks, to his nose, to his eyes, to his ears. Then throwing his head back against the pillow and allowing his sheer joy at the thought just start to take him over. God he loved Aiden so much and _everything_ about them together was fucking amazing.  
 **  
Aiden: "So fucking weird"**

Aiden couldn't believe it either, lying back and just grinning at how they'd literally (and that made him start laughing) turned their relationship on it's head since they'd been reunited.

 **Matt: "So fucking _right_**

Matt reached his hand out, and let his fingers entwine with his lover's.

 **Aiden: "I hate you"**

Aiden dug his nails into Matt's hand, a promise for later when they'd recovered somewhat.

 **Matt: "Three little words"**

Matt knew he was smiling more than he ever had before.

 **Aiden: "Three little words"**

The best three little words that Aiden had ever said, because Matt had somehow instinctively known that when Aiden had said 'hate' they'd _both_ taken it as a declaration of love. Which it was.  
 **  
Matt: "Changed our world"**

Matt and Aiden turned, looked into each other's eyes and saw their future. It had been staring them in the face all the time. They just hadn't answered the call, so they never got the message. Now they had. And about fucking time!


End file.
